


Un faro sempre fisso

by Melitot Proud Eye (Melitot)



Series: Presso fuochi di campo e troni di re incoronati [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen, Pre-Slash, Shameless Quoting of Classics, Theatre, Thor Feels, Thor is In a Lyrical Mood, Translation Available, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-24 06:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melitot/pseuds/Melitot%20Proud%20Eye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Pensa che a quell'atmosfera potrebbe farci l'abitudine, perché c'è qualcosa di estremamente intimo nell'ascoltare scherzi eruditi insieme a persone di cui ci si fida. Ma all'improvviso non sorride più, e forse non avrebbe dovuto neanche prima.</i><br/>L'amarezza, per Thor, non è mai lontana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un faro sempre fisso

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la Sfida 1 della Staffetta in Piscina, @piscinadiprompt, col prompt: The Avengers, Thor&Loki, _Un mostro dagli occhi verdi che dileggia il cibo di cui si nutre_ (Shakespeare, Otello).  
>  Le citazioni sono tutte di Shakespeare: quella del titolo dal sonetto CXVI, quella degli occhi ovviamente dall' _Otello_ , quella della follia da _Romeo o Giulietta_ #citazionispudoratediclassici  
>  La voce narrante di Thor non è semplice da riprodurre, spero di non averlo snaturato.

 

> _Oh, guardatevi dalla gelosia, mio signore._  
>  _È un mostro dagli occhi verdi che dileggia_  
>  _il cibo di cui si nutre._

 

 

Thor ama Midgard, vive di sfide ed è un animale sociale, per cui è inevitabile che una sera venga trascinato, con bonaria ma implacabile ironia, a scoprire Shakespeare. Tony Stark – c'è lui a monte della facezia, ne è sicuro. Lui e il ricordo di uno scontro nei boschi.

Thor scopre che il teatro gli piace: sa di casa, non lo nega. Gli altri ammiccano nella penombra. Pensa che a quell'atmosfera potrebbe farci l'abitudine, perché c'è qualcosa di estremamente intimo nell'ascoltare scherzi eruditi insieme a persone di cui ci si fida.

Ma all'improvviso non sorride più, e forse non avrebbe dovuto neanche prima. Sente solo _mostro dai verdi occhi_ , _gelosia_ , e _dannazione_.

Benché gli dispiaccia vedere tutti preoccupati, sprofonda nell'amarezza. E' un dono di suo fratello, dopotutto... mai Thor era stato ombroso prima del suo odio.

 

Gelosia. Invidia. Rabbia d'affetto respinto, che corrode sino a deformare. Oh, Loki...

 

Ma l'amore è il faro sempre fisso – pensa dopo, solo con se stesso, le malinconie della notte e un libro di sonetti – _e guarda alle bufere e non dà crollo_.

 _(Una follia discreta quanto mai, fiele che strangola e dolcezza che sana_.)

Chiude il libro. E' stanco di tentennare sul bilico del baratro.

Se un affetto distratto ha ferito Loki, un amore cosciente lo riporterà indietro. E sarà lui ad assicurarsene. Sarà la sua più grande sfida.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback & kudos = ❤❤


End file.
